


Candlelight

by L56895



Series: 2010 Writings [1]
Category: Harvey (1950)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: He preferred them by candlelight.





	Candlelight

Only the light from the candles on his desk lit the room for them; he hadn’t wanted to turn on the ceiling lights, finding their harsh light unfavourable, and she had made no objection to the low light. He liked the way the warmth softened them, smoothed out the stresses of their days and let them relax. When he looked at her, her face gentle and warmed, he closed his eyes, satisfied that maybe the dimness might transform him, make him younger. He was well aware that the job had taken its toll on him; ravaged his youth and made him older than his time, no matter how hard she tried to reassure him that he was still handsome, still only a young man.

Ruth. She was a blessing in this place, a relief from the shouting orderlies and the cool, sarcastic snarl of Doctor Chumley. With her he felt complete, at ease with himself and his ability. If he felt tired she was there to wipe his brow, and she came willingly when he called for her, plaintive, and soothed him.

He always locked to door when she came to him; afraid of someone wandering into the room and discovering them as they eased one another on the desk or, as tonight, on the soft chaise lounge in the centre of his office.

He gasped and leant his head forward, resting his forehead on her back. He tightened his grip on her hips, his fingertips digging into her skin as he rocked her. She had taken her shoes off at the door, thrown them off at his request to have her completely; to feel every inch of her underneath his fingertips. She had been almost insistent that they take to their make-shift bed immediately, reaching up to stroke his hair and whisper soft comforting sounds that may have been words if it hadn’t been for the force of his lips against hers.

Slowly, he ran his hand down from her hips to her thigh and felt her hot skin underneath his fingertips. He heard her gasp as he shifted to sit up, his chest pressed against her back, and kissed her neck gently. The smell of the perfume she wore drifted from her skin to his nostrils and for a moment he was sure she tasted sweet under his lips; a fragrance so soft, yet so utterly overpowering to him that he tasted her again as her back arched against him.


End file.
